Lady In Red
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: He can see her from across the room and he's seeing something he's never see before.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the song "Lady In Red"

**Lady In Red**

She wasn't prone to wearing bold colors, especially red, but she was feeling a little wild and needed an outlet. The dress had been a whim on a shopping trip with Abby, and the club was a suggestion of Tony's, and despite his usual tastes, it was a classy place and she fit in well there even alone. She perched herself on a bar stool and surveyed the crowd. Some couples were sitting at tables, both tall and short. Others were occupying the dance floor as the music alternated between quick numbers and slow ones. She sipped her drink and gave the club another pass.

Men of all ages surveyed the woman in the red dress. The dress itself was nice, but the way she wore it with quiet confidence brought their attention to her, more so that it. One man in particular couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched for a while as the few single men to gather around her. Some asked her to dance and a few tried to buy her drinks. He knew when it was time to act.

He moved closer to her. She wasn't aware of his presence until he was only a few feet from her. She felt his stare and looked up. Their eyes locked and she graced him with a soft, shy smile. The other men eyed them speculatively. He held out his hand to her, his silent way of asking her to dance. She accepted and he led her onto the dance floor. Luck favored him and a slow song played as they began to sway. He held her close and breathed her scent.

"I've never seen that dress before." He commented softly.

"There's more to me than you know." He silently agreed.

"You look beautiful, Kate."

"Thank you, Jethro." She answered, her use of his first name unique and wonderful

"I'll never forget the way you look tonight." He whispered to her. She blushed faintly. "I've seen a lot of things tonight. I've been so blind. I've realized I barely know you."

"Now's as good a time as any to learn." He nodded.

"It is, but all I can think about it making sure you go home with me so I can tell you much I love you." She pulled back and looking into him eyes. They were sincere and for once open.

"Wish granted." Her words were surprising, but they lit his soul like nothing else could.

"Are you ready?" He breathed next to her ear. She nodded and pressed her lips to his throat, his chin, and then his lips. They retrieved their coats and headed for the exit. The young men who had surrounded her, looked sorely disappointed that he'd poached her with a single dance.

He drove them to his home. She'd been there before, once. He took her hand and led her in. They passed a dark living room and through an equally dark hallway, before he led her into his bedroom. He turned on a single lamp and watched her through hooded eyes. She was so beautiful in the soft light. Her skin glowed. Her hair fell in dark waves over her shoulders. He wanted to dance with her again. He held out his hand and drew her close. He hummed softly as they swayed gently. He drew a strap of her dress off her shoulder and kissed her bared skin. She made slow work of the buttons on his shirt. He reached around her and unzipped the dress. It pooled at their feet, leaving her in only her crimson panties. She tried to keep up by removing his undershirt and unbuckling his belt and pants, but it was difficult with his hands and lips caressing her.

He felt her knees weaken as she leaned into him a bit more. He guided her back until she touched the bed. She removed her panties and pulled him down to cover her after he shucked off his pants and boxers. The feel of his skin on hers was electric. Every move they made against each other was glorious. They feel of him fit against her perfectly, like he was made for her.

He leaned up on his elbows and entered her slowly. She fit him like a glove, perfect. She sighed in ecstasy as he stopped, fully in her. It was delicious to simply hold him like that, but the urge to move was equally delicious. She arched against him gently. He thrust deliberately. She released little moans of pleasure as he increased speed. They moved together, the feelings coiling in them tighter and tighter, like liquid fire, until the world shattered around them.

When she came back to herself, his head was pillowed on her chest. She threaded her fingers through his silver hair, hugging him as best she could in her drained state. He pressed a kiss to her chest, directly over her heart, and then rolled them so that she was lying on his chest.

"I love you, Katie." He said quietly.

"I love you too, Jethro." She answered, equally quiet, in their shared bliss.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never for get, the way you look tonight_

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red (I love you.)


End file.
